Roommates
by Tsukiko-Chama
Summary: Charles wasn't exactly eager to move into his dorm room when he started college, but his Roommate, Erik, just might change that. Though, how Charles plans to balance school work and his ever-growing attraction for his roommate is to be determined. Cherik, College AU, Rated M for late chapters, Reviews are appreciated! DISCONTINUED
1. A1

A1

* * *

Move in day; it was something that Charles had been dreading for weeks. It wasn't the thought of being separated from his family, particularly his sister, Raven, that bothered him, but the thought of living in close quarters with a complete stranger that terrified him the most. Since he'd be heading to university essentially alone, he had never me the person he'd been assigned as a roommate.

Erik Lehnsherr.

He'd received an email shortly after registering indicating the hall he'd been living with as well as his roommate. Unfortunately, the email hadn't come with any contact information on said roommate. He'd even tried googling him and came up short; no Facebook page, no twitter account, not even so much as a Myspace page or some kind of credit score report. He could be moving in with a serial killer for all he knew.

As he walked up the three flights of stairs leading to room 312A in Stewart Hall, carrying only two suitcases and a shoulder bag, he couldn't figure a way to cope with the pit like feeling forming at the pit of his stomach. When he came to stand in front of his door, he let out a shaky breath before withdrawing his room key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

No one else was there; just the boxes his parents had shipped for him. He let the door shut behind him and set his suitcases by his bed, smiling as he sat his hand on the box reading "Charles Xavier's Books" in his father's heavy handed cursive. The dorm room wasn't that small; the walls were awful though—all off-white brick. He looked around before setting down his other suitcase and dropping off his shoulder bag on the bed.

"Are you Charles?"

Charles turned to see a handsome man, adorning dark brown hair and striking blue eyes, that looked around his age, maybe a year or so older, standing in the doorway, keys dangling in his hand.

Charles nodded, "Yes, I'm Charles."

The other guy held his hand out, "Erik."

Charles smiled and stepped closer before shaking it, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Erik let go and crossed into the room, "Are those your boxes?"

God, he was attractive. Charles made note of the faint accent and looked to them, "Yeah," he smiled and unzipped a suitcase, hanging things up in the wardrobe on his side of the room.

"What on earth do you have in them?"

Charles smiled to himself as he dusted off his best jacket, "My books."

"Books?" Erik raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're one of those literature nuts."

Charles laughed before emptying the rest of his clothes into his drawers, "No, I'm not."

"Then what's with the books?"

Charles opened up the first box and began lining the books on the shelves of the small nightstand beside his bed, "I'm a genetics major; there's a lot to read."

"A genetics major, huh?" Erik was putting his clothes away now, "Why genetics?"

Charles smiled, "They're just fascinating; what about you?"

"What about me?"

 _Everything._ Charles bit his lip before asking, "What's your major?"

"Oh," Erik closed his drawers and looked down, "I'm unsure."

"About your major?"

"About everything."

The room got quiet. Charles felt a pang inside his chest; why did those words bother him like this? He barely knew Erik. Sure, the man was attractive, but he didn't know much about him at all.

"Hey!"

The pair of them turned to look at the door to see some guy in sunglasses standing in the doorway, "Are you guys going to the party at the delta beta phi house?"

"What?" Charles raised a brow, "We're not even-"

"A party sounds great," Erik straightened up, "Where did you say it was?"

"Delta beta phi," the other boy smiled, "Hi, I'm Scott."

Erik shook his hand, "I'm Erik and this is Charles."

Charles nodded as Scott continued speaking, "My brother Alex and I were going to head over around dusk and we needed a DD; either of you interested?"

Erik turned to look at Charles. Charles let out a sigh, "I suppose I could…"

"Alright, dude, you are the best!" Scott grinned, "Alex and I will meet you here in a few hours!" Then he was gone.

Charles turned to look at his roommate before shaking his head and going back to line up his books on their shelf.

"What?"

"Nothing," Charles shook his head, "I just didn't take you for the party type."

Erik laughed, "We just met."

Charles smiled to himself before turning to look at his roommate, "Let me just say that I'm good with people."


	2. A2

A2

* * *

Scott and Alex showed up at Charles and Erik's dorm room just a few minutes before seven. They walked down to the parking lot together and took Scott's car, Charles drove with Scott giving directions from the back seat.

They made it to the delta beta phi house all in one piece. Once they got there, Scott and Alex pretty much disappeared into the crowd. Charles stuck close to Erik as they entered the frat house; he wasn't much for crowds, let alone parties. He was probably the most socially awkward nineteen year old on the whole campus.

Erik held a red solo cup in one hand and leaned against the wall next to Charles, "You don't seem to like parties very much."

Charles shook his head, "I've always been a bit of a shut in when it came to things like this. My sister, Raven, she was always the party-goer."

"And where is Raven tonight?" Erik called over the music.

"Probably working," Charles smiled inwardly, "She goes to an art school back home and waitresses at night."

"I see," Erik took a sip of his drink, "Why doesn't she just study art here?"

Charles shook his head, "She doesn't like the campus; she wanted to stay in the town we grew up in with her boyfriend Azazel."

"Alright," Erik tossed back the rest of his drink, "I need another drink; do you want anything?"

"No thank you, my friend."

Erik shrugged as he lumbered off in search of more alcohol.

"If you pine after him any harder, Sugar, you'll really be in a pickle."

Charles turned to see a pretty blonde girl standing next to him. She smiled, her teeth sparking like diamonds before she leaned in, setting her hand on his chest.

Charles blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you're-"

"Relax, Sugar, I know a six on the Kinsey scale when I see one," she leaned in closer, running her fingers through Charles's hair, "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Charles blushed even darker. He hadn't told anyone except for Raven that he was gay, but here this girl was and she could just _tell_.

She smiled and looked back out at the party, "My name's Emma."

"Charles Xavier," he looked out to where she was looking, his eyes passing over Erik. He had already come to the conclusion that his roommate was attractive, but pining after him?

"So, Charles," she smiled, "How is it you came across this handsome specimen you're so hung up over?"

Charles looked down, "He's my roommate…A-And I'm not hung up over him. We only met today."

"Mhm," she half smiled," If you say so. But roommate, yikes, that's a tough deal."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were to confess to him, if he didn't take it well, or even if he did and then later something happened between the two of you, you'd be stuck together all year long," she giggled before turning and walking off, "You place nice now, Sugar. I'll see you around."

Charles watched as she disappeared into the crowd nearly as quickly as she'd appeared beside him. Be let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and ran his fingers through his hair. Sure, he might have had a crush on Erik already, but pining after him? There's no way it could have been that obvious…but Emma could tell right away…

Charles sighed and leaned back against the wall before closing his eyes. He wanted to go home.

"Charles?"

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Erik standing in front of him, drink in hand, "Are you alright?"

Charles blushed faintly and straitened up a bit, "Y-Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did that pretty blonde girl get you all flustered?" Erik smirked.

Charles folded his hands behind his head and smiled to himself, "Something kind of like that."

"She is rather beautiful, that Emma."

"You know her?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"We're from the same high school," Erik took a swallow of his drink, "We went out for a year or so."

Charles felt the same pang in his chest he had felt earlier in the day for Erik, "Oh."

Erik looked over at his roommate for a moment before laughing lightly and patting his shoulder, "Don't worry, she and I are just friends now. I wouldn't get in your way."

Charles's shoulder slumped, "I don't think you could if you tried."

Erik laughed, "You like her that much do you?"

The genetics major shook his head, "No, that's not it at all."

He didn't know which was worse; Erik having previously dated Emma, or the fact that Erik thought he'd been interested in her. It wasn't that he hadn't suspected Erik of being straight…it was just that he didn't want to believe it. It was just something that made his chest hurt. Erik was already out of his reach.

When Charles looked up, Erik was gone. He was leaning against the wall there by himself. Hell, he couldn't even see Erik anywhere. He could see Alex dancing with some girl with long dark hair and strange tattoos lining her back, shoulders, and arms; well, perhaps dancing wasn't the right word for the simulated sex acts they seemed to be engaged in. Scott was talking to Emma, the two of them standing close in a dark corner.

Charles didn't want to be here anymore, but he was their designated driver; he couldn't just up and leave, no matter how badly he wanted to. He let out another sigh before backing himself up further into the wall. He supposed he was just going to have to count the hours until it was time to leave.


	3. A3

A3

* * *

When the party died down a few hours later, Scott found Charles in the same spot he'd been practically the entire party. He was alone, though, no Emma in sight.

"Where's Alex?"

"He texted me and said he was with some girl named Angel, and that he wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning," Scott's speech slurred as he spoke, "Have you seen your roommate?"

"Erik?" Charles raised a brow, "Not for a while now, but he hasn't left; I would have seen him go out the door from here."

"We better find him," Scott staggered a bit as he stood up, but Charles steadied him.

"No, I'll find him; we can't have you hurting yourself, now can we?"

Scott half smiled, half leaning against Charles, "You're such a good friend,"

Charles rolled his eyes as he began to walk Scott to his car, "I'm not quite sure we're friends yet, but you are letting me drive your car, so it's the least I can do." Charles unlocked the door and helped Scott into the back seat to lay down, "Just wait here. I'm going to go find Erik and then I'll help the two of you back to the dorm."

Scott smiled sleepily, "Okay."

Charles shut and locked the door before heading back into the party in search of his roommate. Even if the party had died down a bit, there were still a lot of people, and unfortunately Charles had no idea how to talk to people. He ended up wandering aimlessly around the house over half an hour until he finally found Erik passed out on one of the couches in the second story lounge. Charles let out a sigh and shook his roommate's shoulder.

"Erik," Charles tried pulled his roommate up, "Come on, we're going back to the room."

Erik groaned, but didn't budge. Charles let out a sigh. Why did he have to be so scrawny? Of course, it didn't help that Erik was muscular. Charles would never be able to get him out of here on his own. He fished his phone from his pocket. It was nearly two in the morning, and Scott wasn't going to be any help at this point.

"Need some help, Sugar?"

Charles turned to see a familiar face behind him, "Emma?"

"I take it you didn't know he tends to pass out when he's had too much to drink," Emma took hold of Erik's other arm, "I'll help you get him down to your car, but he's all yours after that."

Charles smiled as they hoisted Erik up together, "Thanks."

"No problem," Emma helped Charles walk Erik down the steps, "Erik can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

Charles got quiet for a moment before looking back over to Emma, "So you and Erik were an item?"

Emma let out what almost could have been a groan, "Ancient history, Sugar, I swear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get all bummed out," they turned a corner and headed out the front door, "I'm pretty sure he isn't straight; so you still probably have a chance with him."

"What makes you think that?" Charles unlocked the car and helped Emma lower Erik down into the passenger seat, but before she could answer, she was distracted by the fact that Scott was in the back seat.

"Emma!" Scott sat up, "I thought you'd gone home."

"I'm always around, Honey," she winked at Scott before straightening Erik up in the seat and helping Charles get him fastened in, "I'll see you boys later." She waved before walking off, her little white skirt matching the movements of her hips as she sauntered away.

Scott whistled as Charles started the car, "Now that's a woman."

Charles shook his head, smiling to himself just a little at the news he'd received about Erik, "Whatever you say, Scott; I just hope you're sober enough to help me figure out how to get back to our dorm from here."


	4. B1

B1

* * *

Thank God for elevators; Charles wasn't sure he and Scott would have gotten Erik back to their third story room without it. Scott hadn't been as much help as Emma, but he'd done far more than Charles could have done by himself. Once they managed to get him into bed, Charles helped Scott get back to his dorm.

Charles had never really been one to take care of others, but at the moment he was the "responsible one" and he would have felt bed had anything happened to Scott or Erik. When he got back to his room, Erik was still in his bed, laying on his side, sort of curled in a ball.

Charles let out a sigh and got to work on removing the other man's shoes. Erik wasn't any help, of course; he was still out like a light. Charles sighed as he undid Erik's belt and slid it off. That was when he froze, a dark scarlet blush streaking across his face. It was normal to take your jeans off to sleep, but this was something that made Charles nervous; what if Erik woke up? Charles held his breath before beginning to help Erik shuck off his jeans.

"Shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first?"

Charles nearly flew four feet in the air in surprise. Erik looked up at him with half lidded eyes and what was probably supposed to be a smile before chuckling, "I was only joking my friend."

Charles let out a breath, "You scared me, Erik."

Erik started to sit up, "What time is it?"

"Late," Charles pulled his roommate's jeans off the rest of the way, "Lay back down and go to sleep."

Erik continued to sit up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand before looking around in confusion, "How did we get here?"

"Emma helped me get you out to the car," Charles folded Erik's jeans and set them down next to his belt and shoes, "And then Scott helped me get you here."

Erik half smiled, "Emma's so nice."

"I don't know her that well," Charles sat down on his own bed, "Seriously, Erik, you need to go to sleep."

"I want to take a shower."

"How about we do that in the morning?" Charles sighed, "Seriously, Erik, you need to rest. I'll be right here, okay?"

Erik chuckled and laid back down, curling up on his side, "You're really nice, Charles."

Charles blushed faintly and prayed that it couldn't be seen in the dark of the room, "I try very hard to be, Erik."

Erik smiled from where he was laying; before long, he drifted off to sleep.


	5. B2

B2

* * *

Erik woke up with a hangover the next morning. He pulled his blanket up over his head and let out a groan, making an attempt to shield himself from the sunlight coming from the window.

Charles glanced over at his roommate from his desk before chuckling and marking his place in his book and standing up, "Good morning to you, too, my friend."

Erik groaned again and rolled over, peeking out at Charles through a small opening in his blanket, "What time is it?"

"Just a little bit past ten," Charles unscrewed the lid of a medicine bottle and shook out two aspirin into his hand before setting them and a glass of water at Erik's bedside, "That'll help with the headache."

Erik glanced up at his roommate before sitting up and taking the pills. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against his palm, "Did you bring me back here?"

Charles nodded before sitting back at his desk and opening his book up to resume reading, "I did."

Erik sighed before laying back on the bed, "Please tell me I didn't hook up with anyone."

"I don't think so," Charles made note of something on his notepad before continuing to read, "I'm pretty sure only Alex did."

"Alex hooked up with someone?"

"Some girl named Angel," Charles looked briefly over his shoulder at Erik, "I didn't meet her; they were already gone when we left."

"Huh," Erik got up, "I'm going to go use the restroom."

"Knock yourself out," Charles wrote something else down and continued to read.

Erik stopped once he got to the door and looked back at his roommate, "You can't possibly already have homework; classes haven't even started yet."

"I already told you I'm a genetics major," Charles looked at his roommate, "I have some stuff to read before my classes' even start."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Definitely not deciding to be a genetics major like you."

Charles smiled and continued to read. Erik walked down the hall towards the bathroom, but got distracted when he neared Scott and Alex's room. Alex was standing in the doorway facing outward, a girl stood in front of him, long dark hair, and they looked like they were trying to gnaw each other's faces off. Erik stopped, looking at the couple oddly.

Charles had said Alex had hooked with someone, but it wouldn't have been in his and Scott's room: Scott had gone back there—at least according to Xavier. The couple parted, both smiling like a couple of idiots. Erik shook his head and continued to the bathroom. After he did his business and got back, the girl was gone, but Alex still stood in the doorway. And he was still smiling like an idiot.

Erik stopped and waved his hand in front of Alex's face before whistling, "Man, you've got it bad."

"Isn't she hot, Erik?" Alex suddenly seemed aware of the other man's existence.

"Yes," Erik sighed, "Very pretty."

Alex grinned, "Her name is Angel."

"That sound's fake."

"It's not," Alex made what was more like half a glare than anything.

"Whatever you say, Alex," Erik shook his head.

Alex folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe, "So did you meet anyone at the party last night?"

"I don't remember," Erik sighed, "I don't even really remember getting back to the dorm."

Scott groaned from inside the room, "If you two are going to chat, can't you do it somewhere else? I'm ridiculously hungover and trying to sleep."

Alex rolled his eyes, "I offered to give you some Tylenol, but you didn't want any."

Scott chucked a pillow in their direction before burying himself deeper into his blankets, "Just because you got laid doesn't mean you can act like an asshole!"

Alex laughed before looking to Erik, "Sorry, I've got babysitting duty; I'll talk to you later, Erik."

Erik smiled to himself before making his way back to his dorm after Alex shut the door.


	6. B3

B3

* * *

Charles went to the cafeteria alone; Erik still felt too hungover to eat. Charles decided to just let his roommate sleep it off. He found a quiet corner in the cafeteria, quietly feasting on his soup and bread with a pair of earbuds perched in his ears. He was listening to the latest podcast from Dr. Hank McCoy on advancements in genetics and medicine. It was sort of a guilty pleasure for him, honestly.

He suddenly felt one of the earbuds pulled from his ear. He immediately turned to look at the source, only to find Emma sitting next to him, one of his earbuds pressed to her ear. She smiled before slipping it out and handing it back.

"I didn't think anyone else listened to Dr. McCoy's podcasts," she took a bite of her salad, "Though, if anyone, you would be the type to."

Charles paused the podcast and wound his earbuds around the device, "You like science?"

"I'm a pre-psychological medication major, Sugar," she smiled, "I take it your major is something sciency as well?"

"Genetics," Charles smiled back, "Are we friends?"

"Well, most people don't just flat out ask like that, but I suppose we are," she took another bite of salad, "Intelligent conversation is hard to come by, even here."

"Sorry…if I seem awkward I mean…" Charles could feel himself blushing, "I'm so introverted; it's probably becoming a problem."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm extroverted, isn't it?" she winked before going back to her food.

Charles paused before swirling his spoon in his half empty bowl, "Erik thinks I'm interested in you…"

"You'll have to forgive him; he has a thick skull," she looked up at him right as he took a sip of soup, "He'd have to be not to see how incredibly gay you are."

He nearly choked on his soup.

All Emma could do was laugh.


	7. Announcement

Hey everyone.

It's been a while since I've posted...on any of my stories really. I'm in my second year of college now, and I've been involved with this site for around seven years now. It makes me sad that I've been neglecting all of these stories lately, but to tell the truth, none of them will probably ever be finished. I haven't stopped writing. I actually write all of the time, but there has been such a gap from when I started on these stories to where I am now that I feel like I'm backsliding by working on these old works that I don't really have time for anymore. It breaks my heart to abandon stories like this. I still write some fanfiction, but nowhere near like I used to. I honestly don't write on this site at all anymore. I hadn't even logged in since last September (that's five months prior to me logging in today to post this). I don't plan on deleting any of my stories or my account. This account showcases a lot of progress that I've made in my writing since I first started, and I am so grateful that everyone who's read my work gave me love, support, and feedback. But there comes a time when we have to let these things go. I'm really sorry to let this site go as an outlet for my work, but I feel like it's time to do that. Again, thank you all so much for the last seven years of feedback and love. I couldn't have asked for a better stepping stone to start with.

Love Always,

Tsukiko-Chama


End file.
